Early detection and pre-symptom detection of hazardous materials from a terrorist attack on an area can profoundly alter the outcome of such an attack in terms of morbidity and mortality. This is especially true in cases of high population density. Central to early detection is devising a method to routinely sample spaces in which large numbers of people gather or traverse. For example, in a city such as New York, these spaces include the streets, parks, subways, airports, places of work, and landmarks associated with tourism. During these uncertain times, there is a need for periodic, sensitive and specific surveillance with a high predictive value, which is capable of localizing the epicenter of a biological, chemical, or nuclear attack.
Various sampling methods are known, including wet swabs, wipes, and vacuum and forced air sampling methods. See, e.g., Teshale, E. H. et al., Emergency Sampling for Spores of Bacillus anthracis, Emer. Infec. Dis., Vol. 8, No. 10. During the 1991 Gulf War, the U.S. and allied armies tested several different methods for detecting biological, chemical, and radiological agents. These tests are generally not publicly available. Until now, no “macro” method has been proposed for surveillance of streets, walkways, and other public areas where people gather.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2002/0193967 ('967) discloses a method that collects information relating to self-diagnosis and self-medication. In contrast, the present invention monitors the underlying agent(s) that cause the illnesses relied upon by the '967 method, providing a more proactive approach.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2002/0169386 discloses dual monitoring/measurement devices equipped with behavioral chronopharmacological transdermal delivery system. The present invention offers a less intrusive surveillance system for metropolitan areas.
As discussed below, there are many references teaching equipment and methods of assaying for targeted agents, i.e., biological, chemical, and/or radiological agents. For example, U.S. Published Patent Application 2002/0197631 discloses a multi-chambered device for processing biological samples. U.S. Published Patent Application 2002/0168657 discloses a rare event detection system, wherein samples are exposed to or labeled with fluorophores emitting photons at certain wavelengths. U.S. Published Patent Application 2002/0081569 discloses methods and reagents for rapid identification of particles in a liquid sample. The person skilled in the art will quickly realize various combinations, like the inventions mentioned above, references mentioned below, and analogous art, that can be used in accordance with the present invention. However, there remains a need for a cost-effective, systematic approach for detecting the presence of hazardous materials that are being prepared for release or that have been released. Such a method could also provide an early warning of an accidental release, e.g., of radioactive materials from a nuclear energy plant.